


Stolen Property

by Larpopular



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Bondage, Choking, Don't Like Don't Read, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Fluff, Kidnapping, M/M, Rape, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3887530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larpopular/pseuds/Larpopular
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You close your eyes as you drift off to sleep with one thing on your mind: The highblood helped me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Property

**Author's Note:**

> this chapter is short, sorry about that but the next chapter will be longer and i'll try to add in more characters and such. stay tuned for chapter 2. shit gets real
> 
> Now, i am writing this on my phone so if there are any mistakes. Please point them out.   
> Thank you   
> ♪☆＼(^０^＼) ♪(／^-^)／☆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You close your eyes as you drift off to sleep with one thing on your mind: The highblood helped me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is short, sorry about that but the next chapter will be longer and i'll try to add in more characters and such. stay tuned for chapter 2. shit gets real

It's starting to get warmer as dawn _breaks,_ but you can't get up. Sitting against a tree staring down at your own leg as you hiccup from crying so much.

You're leg. Was in a beast trap and you know your ankle is broken, you don't need to be a doctor to know that much.

But you're tired mostly from having so much blood being drained from this damned trap. You still have that feeling that you should be running, either from the sun or whoever the queen had to chase you down.

your title is the signless, and you've been running for a very long time. What seemed like half of a sweep after escaping the queen's dungeon. But now you're in even more danger as you see the sunlight break through the leaves of the trees.

Instantly looking down and letting out a dry sob since you've cried out all of your tears. You gather every bit of courage you had left and screamed. "HELP!"

It was an hour after your throat became sore and your head felt heavy, did you hear footsteps.

_Who the hell would be walking about at this hour?_ You wondered until you heard the most chilling laugh ever.

It was deep and bone rattling. You look up as fresh tears fell from your eyes that you didn't know you still had as your eyes made contact with the Grand Highblood's. It was then did you finally faint.

* * *

 

You were laying on the dolorosa's lap talking about an awful dream you had about being on the run when it hit you. The burning and shocking sensation in your ankle that made your whole body burn.

Arching up in your mother's lap as you screamed loudly, staring terrified as your mother and the cave disappeared into what seemed like a torture room. You couldn't observe it as your eyes opened wide, back arching off the table you were on.

The pain being too much for your small body. But you didn't put it past highblood to torture the fuck out of you.

As soon as the pain started, it started going away. You look down only to see the highblood leaving the room and you're wrapped up ankle. You looked at a tray sitting on the edge of the table you were on.

It was covered in bloody clothes and needles used for stitches. He even put small thin pieces of wood on either side of your ankle to keep it align.

The name of those things will come to you later. You close your eyes as you drift off to sleep with one thing on your mind. _The highblood helped me._

* * *

 

You woke up, but kept your eyes closed. Feeling more peaceful than you had since you were a wriggler. You were laying on something soft and silky.

it was cool to the touch as you stretched out to feel the texture all over your naked body, you were practically wrapped up in it.

That's when you froze.. _m.. My nAKED BODY_

!? Your eyes flew open to a bright room. The sun was up but that's not what worried you at the moment.. you were in a large room.

 

That's walls were splattered with "paint" of all different colors. Except yours. The room was very royal like and very big bedroom. You looked around the human bed you were in and your breath caught.

It had veil-like curtains hanging from the ceiling that split down to cover the sides of the bed. As if it shielded the bed from peering eyes you turn your head to the side and felt your breath catch in your throat.

There he was. Sitting up and watching you, was the highblood. He smirked st you and moved to hover over you. "BOUT TIME YOU DECIDED TO WAKE UP MOTHER FUCKER" his voice boomed and made you flinch.

you stare at him frozen as he unwraps the silk like sheet from around you. Staring down at your body with hungry eye.

You barely had time to blink before his giant hand was on your chest. "H... High" you started to say his title but froze when his hand ventured south.

You jumped which made you wince from hitting your ankle on his leg when his other hand spreads your legs. Your eyes widen as you try to crawl backward and move away.

He holds you in place by your thigh as his thumb rubs against your slit. "No... no please... highblood please.... no" you whisper as you claw at the sheets above your head. Trying desperately to get away.

You felt ashamed when your bulge unsheathed from his actions. He ignored it and rubbed your nook. Coaxing it to loosen the tight ring of muscle.

Tears fell from your eyes when you felt his thumb press in. You wanted him to stop but he wouldn't. You stared at him horrified as he stared back lazily.

Before you thought twice, you lifted your free good leg and kicked him in the face, over and over again until he pulled away from pain as he snarled.

_I shouldn't have done that! I shouldn't have done that!_  You rolled off the bed and tried to get up only to cry out in pain. crawling quickly away until you're picked up and thrown on the bed.

"YOU STUPID MOTHERFUCKER!" He growled as he undid his pants, you stared horrified as his bulge unsheathed. you almost sobbed when he looked at you in disgust as you pissed yourself.

"DID YOU REALLY.. MOTHERFUCKING PISS ON MY BED!?" he roared angrily. you didn't know what to say or do, so you just stared at him with big terrified eyes. he grabs your bad leg and pulls you over to him as he kept standing, you winced and hissed from the pain.

spreading your legs and not giving you time to fight back as his bulge forced its way into your nook. you screamed loudly as his bulge pushes in more, seeing white dots as you feel yourself about to faint. 

he thrusted deeply and roughly, nothing gentle about the way his hips rolled against yours. holding your hips with one hand as the other held your wrists above your head.

sobbing silently while staring at the ceiling wondering how long he could keep going. hating yourself from the involuntary moans you let out as his bulge presses against certain spots in your nook.

hating yourself for the way your bulge lashes and curls trying to find friction... from  _him._ he stopped thrusting and for a second you thought it was over, until he lifted you up pressing your chest flush against his.

thrusting again while holding you up. growling lewd things to you and telling you how filthy you are. more tears fell from your eyes as you just nod in agreement.

too tired to tell him to stop or to fight back anymore.  _he's going to use me and throw me away... he'll turn me into the queen all stained up like this..._

* * *

 

it wasn't long until you felt your body tense and your muscles contract, bulge gripping itself and your nook clenching highblood.

he noticed too and started thrusting harder and faster, pulling you to the egde as you came. your orgasm hitting you hard, letting you scream out in unwanted pleasure while becoming sensitive.

whimpering as he kept going for much longer than you expected. he pushed his bulge all the way in you as he came.

his genetic material spilling from you as it filled you up. he rolled his hips to come down from his high before pulling out of you and throwing you on the bed.

"SEE... I WAS GOING TO BE GENTLE UNTIL YOU FOUGHT BACK. THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT." he laughs loudly as he leaves the room, fixing his clothing and leaving you to sob into the sheets.

feeling broken and hurt in more places than you can count, you forced yourself to close your eyes. looking for your mother in your dreams.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, first actual smut piece, this will be an ongoing little thing i'm working on. may add more characters as i seem fit.

**Author's Note:**

> so, first actual smut piece, this will be an ongoing little thing i'm working on. may add more characters as i seem fit. I am aware that i may be wrong with the bear trap part. But hey. Im a art geek who is always inside. I dont know shit about traps.


End file.
